


All Night Long

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Baby Fluff, Illnesses, Kid Fic, Late at Night, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Everything Cesaro has read tells him that a fever in a five-month-old is probably just teething or at worst, a minor infection. Keep a close eye. Check her temperature every other hour and just watch.  It’s nothing to really worry about unless the fever spikes to a temperature above 101 degrees Fahrenheit.Until now, they’ve been lucky with Amelia. She’s never been truly sick minus a few gas issues when she was a newborn. Then, his partner, Sheamus managed to catch a cold from someone in the locker room and brought it home. He feels terrible but Cesaro assures him that it’s good for her developing immune system.





	All Night Long

Everything Cesaro has read tells him that a fever in a five-month-old is probably just teething or at worst, a minor infection. Keep a close eye. Check her temperature every other hour and just watch. It’s nothing to really worry about unless the fever spikes to a temperature above 101 degrees Fahrenheit. 

Until now, they’ve been lucky with Amelia. She’s never been truly sick minus a few gas issues when she was a newborn. Then, his partner, Sheamus managed to catch a cold from someone in the locker room and brought it home. He feels terrible but Cesaro assures him that it’s good for her developing immune system. 

They haven’t made infant cold medicine in a few years. Parents kept accidentally overdosing their children so the FDA banned it. 

It made sense to Cesaro. He was all for protecting the children. Then, the night came where he was forced to sit up with their screaming, congested baby. As he rocks her, he struggles to ignore the suffocating scent of mentholated lavender wafting from the humidifier. Per their pediatrician, it was the best thing to do- mentholated lavender, a little bit of ibuprofen and just waiting for the worst to pass.

Sheamus had been up for almost 26 straight hours. He was the one who had brought the cold into their home. He was sick. Amelia was sick. There was no need for Antonio to catch the bug- whatever it might be. Cesaro agreed, even knowing it was the worst plan ever. When Sheamus’ eyes started getting glassier and his accent started dropping into a heavier and heavier brogue, he was sent to bed.

Sheamus only went to bed once Cesaro promised to hold her until she fell asleep. 

Cesaro knows that her screaming is just her way of communicating how bad she feels. She’s never been a particularly fussy baby- she’s great in that regard. Amelia only gets this loud when something is genuinely wrong. The only times he’d ever heard her get like this usually involved sharp metal objects and men dressed in white coats. She’ll fuss with the best of them but she’ll never scream.

It’s not her way.

He glances down and their eyes connect. Her big eyes interrogate him almost accusingly, as if to ask him why he can’t make her feel better like he always does. She doesn’t understand why she has to feel this bad. Cesaro bites his lip and turns away. He’s _not_ ignoring her but anymore of this ‘conversation’ will make him cry.

Nothing sucks more than not being able to help your baby.

He rises, still clutching her to his chest. There has to be something that he can do to bring her even a modicum of comfort. Skin to skin contact has always worked before. It should work now. There’s no reason why it shouldn’t.

Against his better judgment, he places her in the crib. He turns to remove his shirt. Out of the corner of his eye, he notices that she stops screaming, just long enough to howl in protest. She reaches up to him with both arms outstretched, as if asking him to pick her up. He grabs her blanket, drapes it over the arm of the chair and then picks her up. Quietly and carefully, he undresses her so she wears nothing but a cloth diaper. 

As he undresses her, he apologizes for setting her down. She sniffles, seeming to understand especially as he stops and brings her to his chest. Then, as she coughs, sort of a dry bark, she begins to scream again. 

Cesaro settles into the wing-back glider, still gently cradling Amelia against his chest. Her head settles just above his heart. He gently drapes the linen blanket over her and tries to ease her screaming. 

As he glides with her, he talks, just wanting to fill the void her screaming has left in the room. He tells about how he met her Da and their love story. He tells her about the world that they live in. He tells her the story of her adoption and how nervous they were. Most of all, he tells her that he loves her and makes sure that he does it in all 5 of his languages and then, does in Gaelic- the only phrase that Sheamus has ever been able to teach him outside of _Faugh A Ballagh_.

Sometime in the midst of his rambling, she falls peacefully to sleep, her head still nestled on his chest. He doesn't dare to move, knowing if she sleeps, he may just get her to take a bottle when she wakes up. He sets the recliner so his feet are up and Amelia is comfortable. Then, he dozes, just as if it were a normal night.

Antonio is just grateful that she is sleeping and not having any discernible breathing problems.

He wakes up to her snuffling and realizes Sheamus has taken her from his arms. Glancing next to him, he notices a cup of coffee, black with a little bit of stevia, just the way he takes it. Looking to the corner across the room, he sees his husband sitting cross legged on the floor, feeding Amelia from a four-ounce bottle.

Sipping the coffee, he smiles to himself. Baby Sheasaro looks a lot better than she seemed when he was sitting up with her.

Glancing over, he knows the worst is over.

Everything will be fine.  
-Fin-


End file.
